Bayonetta DxD
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: The world was ruined when it came to the supernatural, and she saw it crumble by her own hands. However, Bayonetta is given a second chance by a stranger. How will this play out? How will the tale of a mother and son develop in a world where mythologies play an important role in said world? Read on to find out. IsseixSmall harem, Bayonetta as a mother. DC and Capcom included.
1. Time Rewritten

**Sup maggots (blame TF2 for that, the Soldier to be precise). Ok, this is, as expected, a Bayonetta and Highschool DxD fanfic. There will be many questions and some interesting answers, some of them leading to more questions: who is Issei's father? Why does Bayonetta zone out every now and then? Who is this 'God' Bayonetta and Issei witnessed on separate occasions? Who are the three lovely ladies that managed to make Cereza their mother-in-law? So on and so forth.**

 **Also, this has the original chapter within it, as well as some extra content. More info at the end of the chapter, so let's begin with the disclaimer:**

 **Issei: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Bayonetta is owned by Nintendo, Platinum Games and Hideki Kamiya. Highschool DxD is owned by Ichei Ishibuma. Please support the official release. Wait, this isn't right.**

* * *

A lone woman sat on a bench, hands covering her face. If we removed said hands, we could see a black-haired woman of gray of the people she cared for, along with a few allies, had died in a matter of weeks. Jeanne, several heroes from other worlds, most of Rias's and Sona's peerages, Sirzechs, Raphael, and many others. Victory had come, but at what cost? The death that had a bigger impact on her was none other than the death of her son, Issei.

The question we ask is the following: which factor was the one that hurt the most: the way he died, who killed him, or why he died?

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted as she was teleported to a forest, filled with many animals. What surprised her was a blue-skinned man who was smiling as he put an array of items in a box before setting it on a pond, among many small boxes similar to the one he set. She aimed her gun at him, getting closer.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone lacking its usual emotion.

"It does not matter who we are, but rather, our intentions," he said in a calm tone, before looking at her.

"Then what are your intentions with me?"

"To give you a second chance, for your world has become a disaster due to an array of events. I will explain as I continue my work," he said, crafting a small box. "Could you please pass me four random items from the black box please?" He asked, pointing at a box that was of a considerable size. As the Umbra Witch rummaged through the box, the man began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that your son, along with many others have died, more than those necessary. The death of your son itself is quite an impact given the relation among universes I have managed to discover. That aside..." he drifted off, before the Umbra Witch brought him the items: a sphere that changed colors every few seconds, a freeze gun, a fan and a halo. The man smiled and put the items in a box, before setting the box on the water.

"Yes?" Bayonetta asked.

"I believe this is yours, in a way," he said, handing her a box. When she held it, the rush of memories came to her: arriving in the new universe, raising her son, his disappearance, his return, and the errors she and her allies committed, which lead to the corruption and murder of her son. She quickly dropped the box, before the stranger picked it up, only to put it in the water once more.

"Are you ready to watch history be written by your hand?" he asked. The Umbra Witch began to think, considering the pros and cons of the offer. If she accepted, she could make things better, or worse. But if she refused, she would most likely spend the rest of her life thinking about what could have been. She had spent Christmas alone, and New Year's was the same case. No countdown, no presents, only solitude. She had already felt it with the vanishing of her parents before she was put into her 500-year slumber, and she was now alone due to her fault... again.

"I accept," she said, no signs of joy in her voice.

"Very well then, I will transport you to the moment everything began," he said, smiling before pointing at her, which made her vanish in a blue bright flash.

"Let's see what happens with Umbra DxD this time," he said, smiling.

* * *

 _Fimbulventr, Bayonetta universe_

'Fimbulventr? Wait, this is when Jeanne and I were facing the scientist...' Bayonetta drifted off, before looking at the source of a male voice.

"There is something beautiful about Fimbulventr. What is it? Well, it is the place where the Universe can meet at a perfect center," a man said, laughing before he looked at the two Umbra Witches in front of him. The unknown Umbra had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. Bayonetta's friend was none other than Jeanne, the only other Umbra Witch in existence. These women had defeated Jubileus the Creator, Loki's evil twin Loptr, and now they were going up against a man who called himself The Eraser. Despite the joke his name was, his intentions were not, for he planned on something sinister.

"With a flip of this switch, I will erase the supernatural from existence!" the man continued.

"Not if we can prevent it," Bayonetta said, shooting him once, watching how he leaned on the device with a blood pouring out of a small hole in his chest, only for him to speak.

"If I'm gonna die...I...I'll at least die taking you witches with me." The man said, smirking before throwing the switch.

They began to shoot the machine, trying to destroy it before the magnitude increased. However, a rift was created, which then became a small black hole that absorbed the Umbra Witches, the now deceased antagonist, and the machine, which was now inoperable. As they went through the rift, they saw a man in a red suit running towards them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We were trying to destroy a machine that was meant to destroy us, although we ended up here," Bayonetta said.

"You mean that one?" he asked, pointing to the remains of the machine.

"Yes," Jeanne answered, as the three slowed down, trying to investigate the machine. The man saw a yellow ring of light on a small device and frowned.

"Do any of you have a liquid?" he asked. Bayonetta simply replied by giving him a bottle of wine, which she got from a pocket dimension. He opened the bottle, only to see the liquid floating in a slow-motion style.

"Tachyon particles," he said, holding on to the device.

"What is that?" Bayonetta asked.

"In my world, these are used to increase somebody's speed. An enemy of mine used them to travel in time and kill my mother," he answered.

"Join the club, we have jackets," Bayonetta muttered, while Jeanne grabbed a shard of metal and slowly put the shard inside of a stray black sphere that was emitting energy, only for said shard to vanish.

"It must be a kind of displacement sphere, I heard of these. They were made to get rid of people or objects, sending them to a space from which they could never return, dying shortly after they arrived," Jeanne answered, before putting the sphere away.

"If I am not wrong, the effect the two would have on each other would be that the particles would give the machine enough power to charge the sphere, and with a targeting system of sorts, eradicating whatever the person who created this machine wanted to eradicate," he said.

"You are right in the eradication part, boy. The man wanted to get rid of the Umbra, the Lumen, and anything else that was of the supernatural realm."

"And if they were affected by the explosion, perhaps that could explain the fact of why we are here. Young man, where and when are you from?" Jeanne asked the man in red.

"Central City, 2017," he answered, taking a seat on a fragment of the machine.

"Hmm, that place does not exist in our world. We are from a different kind of Earth, which also has Inferno, Paradisio, and an alternate plane on Earth known as Purgatorio, Heaven, Hell and a spectral world respectively. The year was 2016, to be precise," Jeanne answered.

"Strange, whenever I visited an alternate Earth, there was a similarity between the different dimensions."

"What if we are from different universes? If so, that could explain how we are in one place, and those tachyon particles could explain the time issue."

"You're quite smart."

"University teacher when I am not killing the feathered brats," Jeanne said with a smile.

"That aside, I guess introductions are in order. Name's Barry Allen, also known as Flash. Here due to an accident involving me running at high speeds and apparently creating another paradox," the man said, removing his mask, showing a white-skinned young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He then extended his hand to them.

"Bayonetta, Umbra Witch," the black-haired woman introduced herself, shaking Flash's hand.

"Jeanne, also an Umbra Witch," the other woman said, shaking his hand once he had stopped shaking Cereza's hand.

"Do you think we'll return to our respective worlds?" Bayonetta asked, removing her glasses and spawning a cloth, using it to clean her glasses, before making the cloth vanish and she proceeded to put on her glasses.

"Maybe, unless we end up in a world unknown to us," he answered, before a portal opened.

"There's our prayers," Jeanne said, as she stood alongside Flash and Bayonetta.

"Would you mind giving us a hand, child?" Bayonetta asked.

"It'd be my honor, ladies," he said, smirking before he put a hand on their backs.

"Quite bold, aren't we?" Jeanne asked.

"I see you're not complaining about it," he answered, before he ran at a high speed, crossing the portal a few seconds before the portal closed.

"Italy?" Cereza asked.

"At the same time it isn't. If Vigrid screamed supernatural, this place reeks of it," Jeanne answered, before two Angels appeared, a male and a female.

"Identify yourselves and state your business," the female said, who was dressed in a nun outfit, her only noticeable feature being her blue eyes.

"Yeah, let's go with that," the male said, smiling at the two before eating a small dessert, green eyes and blond hair being his noticeable features.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. I am Jeanne, an Umbra Witch," Jeanne said, smiling.

"I am Bayonetta, an Umbra Witch as well," the black-haired Umbra said.

"And I am Barry Allen, scarlet speedster, I guess," Flash said, looking around. "What is our business here anyway, live in some part of this world? Try and go back to ours?"

"That would be a nice idea, although this world lacks Rodin, Enzo, Luka, and the others. I wonder if we can go back," she said, pulling out a ruby that was roughly the size of an apple. She pointed at a wall, but nothing happened.

"I assume you cannot return, boy?" Jeanne asked, looking at Flash.

"Don't know where I am, so I cannot really perform interdimensional travel as I would have before. I guess we'll have to start living here," he said, trying to remain calm.

"Don't worry, you are not the only one who feels like that," the black-haired woman said, placing a hand on his shoulder. This lead to him looking at her before smiling softly.

"Are you going to come with us, or are we going to have to fight you?" Griselda asked.

"We would like a non-violent solution, how about a proper rundown on the basics of this world?"

"Very well then, but you would have to com

* * *

e with us."

"First date and already inviting us into your home? I did not know you feather-brains were that audacious," Bayonetta said, in a teasing tone.

"We are not, but our leader is not a fan of senseless violence, and he preferred a visit proposal instead of shooting before asking," Dulio said in a carefree tone.

"Do get near us, we will prepare a magic circle to teleport the five of us to Heaven," Griselda said.

"A minute please, Cereza, Barry and I would like to discuss this," Jeanne said, before she motioned the other two outsiders to go with her a few meters away.

"Why do you think they're going to discuss it?" Dulio asked.

"Most likely to discuss if it really is a good decision. From their viewpoint, it is highly likely that going into a potential enemy's main sector is a good idea, and while it seems to be that they are experienced, it is highly likely that they would prefer a non-violent approach, as the man in crimson suggested," Griselda answered.

"The best option, given what seems to be a lack of knowledge of how powerful the beings here can be," Dulio concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Umbra and the speedster began to consider the pros and cons of going with them.

"If we go with them, we could end up in a trap. However, these are not your conventional bird brains, as the ones we faced, Jeanne," Cereza said.

"What makes you say that, Cereza?" Jeanne asked.

"I feel as if this has happened before, Jeanne." Bayonetta said, as her eyes became yellow with two clock hands, said hands quickly spinning counterclockwise before stopping, a small ticking sound being heard as the minute hand began spinning clockwise.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, boys and girls. I know the ending is abrupt, but all will be explained (eventually). Next chapter is the meeting with the angels, as well as a time skip with unexpected people and the probability of Issei's birth. It'll take a few chapters to get to the DxD storyline (Raynare, Riser, so on and so forth). Question's the following: should Raynare live? Why? Also, review, and no, the harem is only of three girls that are NOT the ORC nor SC, because there are too many girls to choose the same bunch. Some of you know who, some of you don't know, all will be revealed. Future details will eventually be revealed, depending on reviews and whatnot.**


	2. Nights of White Feathers

**Okay, college is going bad due to my fault, but I am glad I am not the only one with an existential crisis. So, I am going to squeeze out a chapter. I apologize if this fic isn't as good as the others (if I ever made a good one). And, this is the worst day since yesterday. So yeah, DC/Capcom/Bayonetta/DxD/other bullshit. Sorry for my sour attitude, let's get to the reason you're probably here for:**

* * *

 _ **Time Unwritten**_

Bayonetta looked at the angel in front of her: blood on his face, hands and clothes as he was no longer able to fight. As for the one beneath Jeanne's foot, she had several cuts, some the Umbra could see, and others covered by whatever shreds of clothing were left on the two angels.

However, a platoon of angels, lead by two angels, appeared. They did not look happy. Hell, that day, it seemed like lives would be lost that day.

* * *

"Cereza? Cereza!" Jeanne yelled, causing Bayonetta to blink, making the clocks vanish, making her eyes return to normal.

"What is it, Jeanne?" the other Umbra Witch asked.

"You zoned out. One minute we were talking about deciding on going with the Angels or not, and then you got distracted quite badly."

"Oh, did I say that we should accept?"

"Yeah, should I go tell them?" Barry asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, dear," Bayonetta answered, smiling softly. This said, the Scarlet Speedster rushed off to the angels, telling them. A short while later, the two Umbra Witches were with the angels.

"Are you ready?" Dulio asked, preparing the magic circle.

"Whenever you are," Jeanne answered.

"Very well then, step into the circle. When we arrive, you will be escorted to Sixth Heaven, understood?" Griselda asked.

"Crystal," Barry answered, before they ended up in a place of white and gold. Many angels, male and female, were walking or sitting, all with something to do. That is, until the new arrival caught their attention. They looked at the group with curiosity, until the five proceeded to an elevator-like shaft. They slowly went up the floors, a brief silence in the small space the five shared, only for the doors to open a while later. They ended up in what was a conference room, with a table that had enough seats for a dozen people, with a small plate in the middle of the table. In the room were two people, a male and a female. The female was a buxom blonde dressed in a one-piece white dress, blue eyes being her unique trait. As for the male, blonde hair and green eyes composed his facial features, his attire being robes of red, yellow and white, golden shoulderpads finishing off the look.

"Lord Michael, Lady Gabriel, we have brought the newcomers as you ordered us," Griselda said.

"As expected from my Queen and Heaven's Joker," the female, identified as Gabriel, said.

"Is there something else you request of us, my Lord?" Dulio asked, looking at the leader of Heaven.

"Not at all, Dulio. You may leave, for Gabriel and I wish to speak with them in private," Michael answered, before the Queen and Joker left the room.

"So this is Heaven..." Barry whispered into Bayonetta's ear, which earned a smile from her.

"Much better compared to Paradiso," the black-haired Umbra said.

"No complaints so far, Cereza," Jeanne said, smiling.

"Do take a seat, you must be tired, aside from the array of things we must discuss, which could have us here for more than any of us anticipates," the female Seraph says, motioning for them to take a seat at the table. Before anyone took a seat, the male Seraph channeled a bit of his magic into the table, making it have enough space for 8 people, a 3x1 table to be precise (in people units).

On one side, the two seraphs sat, only to be joined by two more Seraphs. One had brown hair and was dressed in white and red robes while the other was blonde and was dressed in white robes and golden armor.

"Raphael, Uriel, it is nice of you to join us," Michael said, smiling softly at his fellow Seraphs.

"Likewise, Gabriel and Michael," Raphael said.

"How about we begin with introductions?" Flash suggests in a relaxed tone.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I am Bayonetta, an Umbra Witch. As for my abilities, we will enlighten you if things go well," the black-haired woman said.

"I am Jeanne, also an Umbra Witch," the second witch said, smiling.

"And I am Bartholomew Allen, Barry to my friends and family," Flash said, removing his mask.

"We are, from right to left, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and I, Michael, we are pleased to meet you," Michael said, smiling softly.

"Now, what brings our guests here?" Uriel asked, looking at the witches and speedster.

"Well, we were trying to stop a man who planned on eradicating the supernatural. We succeeded, but ended up in this dimension. All in all, we're strangers in a strange land," Bayonetta said, looking at them.

"I see, what are your intentions?" Michael asked, in a calm yet serious tone that carried no hostility.

"As we stated with your subordinates, we will most likely look for a place to reside, although the question is where. We will cross that bridge when we get there," Jeanne says, before adding. "My question, however, is the following: what is the date here?"

"March 14th, 1990," Gabriel answers, smiling softly.

"Great, the year where Bush makes his first few move and the year Russia gets its first Big Belly Burger. However, I would like to witness the Hubble Telescope being launched," Barry said, smiling at the last part.

"And also the Italy World Cup, the Ivory Trade Ban, and the end of the Cold War, quite convenient," Jeanne said, looking at Barry.

"That aside, we would like to become allies with you," Bayonetta said.

"An alliance between who, exactly?" Uriel asked.

"The Umbra faction and the Angel faction, simple as that."

"And I assume you three are the representatives?" Raphael asked.

"The only three members, to be honest. However, we are each a force to be reckoned. Flash, care to give a demonstration?" Cereza asked, to which the Scarlet Speedster replied by running at a high speed, leaving the room, only to return to the room with an array of files.

"Dear diary, I have been seeing the progress of Heaven's development and personally think Griselda needs a day off and Serafall needs to cease this ridiculous riva-" Flash said, only to be interrupted by Gabriel.

"Please stop, I get your point. Besides, how did you enter my room?" the female Seraph asked.

"I vibrated to the degree that I bypassed the seals and material that consisted on your room's walls," Flash said, smiling.

"That's the fastest human alive for you," Jeanne said, smirking. "Do illustrate them with a few of your feats."

"Ridiculously fast reflexes and processing, made a plane full of people phase through a bridge moments before impact, saved every resident from an apartment building before it collapsed, only to learn how to build and rebuild the complex before the police arrived, and I can single-handedly evacuate Tokyo in 30 seconds," Flash said, leaving the Seraphs with their mouths open.

"Metatron, please come to the conference room," Michael said through a small magic circle, before a man of golden hair and blue eyes, dressed in white and gold robes entered the room.

"My fellow Seraphs, what seems to be the concern?" Metatron asks, looking at the Seraphs before looking at the guests.

"Considering how he says he can evacuate Tokyo in 30 seconds, exactly how much time would the man in red require in order to evacuate a person?" Gabriel asked. Slightly shocked, Metatron quickly brings out a small journal, doing the calculations at a fast speed.

"Putting it simple, he can evacuate three people per microsecond, which is 100,000 times smaller than a second," Metatron said, which had the Seraphs in deep thought.

"And how powerful are you two?" Michael asked.

"Powerful enough to consider ourselves a faction," Bayonetta said.

"Show us," Uriel said, tossing a spear at her. Waiting at the last possible moment, the Umbra Witch dodged the spear, triggering Witch Time. Watching everything slow down, she kicked the spear back before going over to Uriel and delivering several punches and kicks before the time expired. A short while later, Uriel was hit multiple times as if his opponent were invisible, only to have the spear he had thrown jammed into his shoulder.

"Raphael, Metatron, Uriel, please leave the room, we will take matters into our own hands," Michael said, before the first two Seraphs helped Uriel leave, leaving five people in the conference room.

"Is an alliance the only thing you seek?" Gabriel asks, looking at them.

"Yes, and also a residence in Japan, if that is not much to ask for," Jeanne says.

"Why Japan of all places?" Gabriel asked.

"Traditional, quite open to the supernatural, and it is a nice place to live in," Bayonetta said, smiling. Michael reciprocated the smile, looking out a window that showed Heaven.

"Very well then. We will, however, find ourselves with the necessity of making a deal with the Shinto and the Youkai factions in order to secure your residence and have a four-way alliance," Michael said.

"Then so be it," Bayonetta said, looking at the other four, who were smiling due to the positive outcome of their meeting.

* * *

 **Ok, I know you guys expected a bit more, but then again, I'm still trying to shake off my laziness and trying to stop being a fuck-up in university (could use some pointers please). I might go back to one of my old fics or even begin a new one, I don't really know. Read and review, I guess, I apologize for the quality of this chapter, and an after-chapter skit:**

* * *

 ** _Ninth Floor, Lake of Fire Super Prison, Lake of Fire, Anti-Maou Faction Territory of the Underworld_**

A guard walked down the hall of the circular prison, enjoying the silence of the misery the Ninth Floor provided. His silence, however, was interrupted by a nervous voice who was afraid, getting louder and louder. The guard ran to the cell, surprised at the sight.

"Petrenko, what is going on?" the guard asked, looking at the prisoner. The prisoner had a gray beard and matching hair, signs of advanced age and brown eyes. He ran to the door and began banging on it.

"Please, you've got to get me out of here, she's coming for me!" he said, the only thing of his cell that was visible being his eyes due to the limited vision the door provided.

"Yeah right. And who the hell is coming for-" the guard was interrupted for Petrenko was pushed against a wall by a black blur who unleashed a hellish scream upon spawning. The blur then plunged its arm into the prisoner's chest, pulling out his heart before eating it. The blur then turned to the guard and screeched, making him cover his ears and look away. When he turned back to the inside of the cell, he saw nothing. He then proceeded to enter the cell, fully seeing what had broken Petrenko. All along the walls, painted in dry blood were two words that brought shivers down his spine, before spawning a small magic circle.

"Get the warden, and Maou Lucifer as well," the guard said.


End file.
